Eux ou d'autres, peu importe
by Peluchette
Summary: Les super junior,leurs envies,leur chambre...  Désolé je sais que ce n'est pas un vrai résumé mais... Je veux pas vous spoiler !


**Bonsoir Bonsoir ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS que j'ai eu du mal à écrire n'ayant toujours pas une grande inspiration en ce moment. Meuh bon il est là. Alors je l'ai relu (sisi j'vous jure) mais vite fait donc il se peut que des fautes m'aient échappé. Bref c'est un trio, non pas un triangle amoureux, mais un trio. La vous vous dites "Et euh... Elle est où la différence ?" Je vous réponds... "Vous verrez !"**

**A la base ça devait être romantique... Mais vu qu'en ce moment je hais écrire des trucs romantique bah c'est partit en live. Donc voilàà ! Je vais arrêter de vous saouler et vous laisser lire mon délire. Je vous entends déja crier d'ici pour la fin mais.. Bah vous avez pas le choix c'est moi l'écrivain mouhahahaha.**

**Sur ce cher lecteur de mon coeur... Enjoy~~ **

***Yuu pète un joli petit cable***

* * *

L'après-midi avait été longue et épuisante, mais YeSung continuait d'enchaîner les pas de danse, la sueur collant sensuellement quelques mèches sur son front. Il avait mal aux genoux et aux chevilles mais ses pieds ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de bouger.

-Hyung, tu devrais arrêter..

YeSung sursauta, il était pourtant sûr d'être seul. Il regarda dans la salle mais ne vit personne. Il crut soudain devenir fou mais conclut que la fatigue devait y être pour quelque chose, il se pinça l'arrête du nez et reprit la chorégraphie qu'il avait commencé. Fixant son reflet dans le miroir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il connaissait cette voix qu'il avait entendu.

-Je suis sérieux Hyung. Tu vas tomber de fatigue.

YeSung regarda dans tout les coins de la pièce, toujours rien. Tout ça était étrange...

-Y a quelqu'un ?, lança-t-il méfiant.

-Non, tu entends des voix.

YeSung fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait cette voix il en était sur. Mais d'où venait-elle ?

-Très drôle, railla YeSung.

La porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme au cheveux noirs, mi-longs et légèrement ondulés. YeSung se décrispa quand il reconnut DongHae. Celui-ci s'avança dans la salle et rejoignit son aîné qui était essouflé.

-Pourquoi es-tu encore là ?, le questionna le plus jeune.

-Je m'entraîne pour notre tournée.

-Hyung, pourquoi tu t'acharnes ? Tu la maîtrise cette chorégraphie.

-Oui je la maîtrise mais c'est loin de la perfection, répondit YeSung en baissant la tête.

Depuis plusieurs semaines YeSung répétait sans cesse, ne prenant aucun répit. DongHae en connaissait la raison, il voulait être parfait sur tout les points et pas seulement en chant. Une personne avait laissé un commentaire sur un site en critiquant la façon de danser de YeSung. Il ne l'avait pas montrer devant les autres, mais ce commentaire l'avait réellement attristé.

-Personne ne te demande d'être parfait, murmura DongHae.

YeSung releva la tête vers son ami, ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Des larmes trop longtemps retenues. Des larmes de colère, de frustration, de tristesse et de fatigue. Des larmes qui enfin réussirent à s'échapper des yeux noirs du chanteur.

-Hyung..., soupira DongHae avant de s'approcher et de prendre son ami dans les bras.

YeSung craquait, la fatigue devait y être pour beaucoup car DongHae ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il s'accrochait au tee-shirt de son cadet, le serrant toujours un peu plus, des sanglots agitant son corps en sueur. Les minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge, YeSung s'était calmé mais n'avait pas lâcher son ami pour autant, se calant sur sa respiration pour appaiser la sienne. Soudain les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent.

-Mince. Les bâtiments vont fermer, vient YeSung il faut qu'on y aille !, le pressa DongHae.

YeSung se dépécha de récupérer son sac et ils coururent tout deux vers la sortie, heureusement le gardien était encore là et il ferma derrière eux. L'aîné s'arrêta un instant pour constater qu'il faisait déja nuit et qu'il devait même être très tard pour que les bâtiments ferme. Il tourna un regard interrogateur vers DongHae.

-Il est quelle heure ?, demanda-t-il.

-Il est minuit passé Hyung...

YeSung resta bouche bée, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il était arrivé à treize heure avec tous les super junior et n'avait pas quitté la salle depuis ? Il avait du mal à y croire. Il comprenait pourquoi DongHae était venu le chercher. En parlant de ça... Comment allait-il rentrer ? Il n'y avait plus de taxi dans ce quartier à cette heure-ci et YeSung se voyait mal rentrer à pieds après les heures d'entraînement qu'il venait de faire. Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées DongHae éleva la voix.

-J'suis venu avec la moto de ShinDong.., dit-il en regardant à sa droite.

YeSung tourna la tête et vit la moto rose garée sur le trottoir avec deux casques posés dessus.

-S'il le sait il va t'assasiner, murmura le plus vieux.

DongHae sourit en entraînant son ami vers le deux roues, il lui tendit un casque que YeSung posa sur sa tête. DongHae fit de même et ferma la boucle sous son menton, il vit alors que son aîné ne l'avait pas fait.

-Tu devrais fermer ça.., dit-il tout en s'approchant pour fermer le casque sous le menton de YeSung qui frissona au contact des mains froides de DongHae.

Ils chevauchèrent tout deux le véhicule, DongHae tourna la clef et la moto démarra emplissant la rue, jusque là silencieuse, d'un bruit de moteur.

-Accroches-toi Hyung.

YeSung passa ses mains autour de la taille de son cadet et serra se corps finement musclé entre ses bras. DongHae appuya sur l'accélérateur et la moto partit à toute vitesse sur la route. Le vent fouettait le visage de YeSung mais il n'avait pas froid, le corps de DongHae dégageait une forte chaleur qui le poussa à le serrer un peu plus contre lui.

-Ca va ?, cria DongHae qui avait sentit l'étreinte de son aîné se reserrer.

-Quoi ?

Le vent dans ses oreilles empêcher YeSung d'entendre correctement la voix de DongHae.

-J'ai dit.. Ca va ?, répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

-J'entends rien !, cria YeSung.

DongHae rigola doucement devant l'idiotie de la scène. Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence forcé. Après dix minutes ils apperçurent au loin leur dortoir, toutes les lumières semblaient éteintes. DongHae pris soin de regarer la moto au même emplacement où il l'avait trouvé et vérifia que rien ne laisse savoir à ShinDong que sa moto avait été emprunté montèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans le dortoir à pas de loups. L'entrèe était plongée dans le noir le plus total, ce qui signifiait que personne n'était dans la cuisine. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au salon, personne non plus.

-Ils doivent tous dormirent, chuchota DongHae.

-Apparemment... Je vais prendre une douche avant d'aller me coucher.. J'espère ne pas réveiller Kyu', murmura YeSung.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, prends ta douche et vas te reposer.

DongHae tapota amicalement l'épaule de son ami, il le regarda aller dans la salle de bain et une fois sur qu'il était sous la douche, il fonça dans la chambre de son aîné. Il referma la porte derrière lui et tomba nez à nez avec un KyuHyun au regard inquiet.

-Hyung ! Tu l'as trouvé ?, demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Tu avais raison il était dans la salle de danse, le rassura DongHae.

KyuHyun ne put empêcher un soupir de soulagement de sortir de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il était réellement inquiet pour YeSung, il le voyait s'acharner pour les répétitions du super show 3 et en parallèle pour celle de leurs concerts KRY. Ne le voyant pas revenir ce soir il s'était imaginé un tas de scénario où YeSung mourrait de fatigue dans une salle, où qu'il faisait une crise cardiaque à cause du surmenage ou pire qu'il se faisait assassiner dans la rue en rentrant. Il avait alors fait part de ses inquiétudes à DongHae qui était partit directement à la recherche de son aîné comme s'il en dépendait de sa vie.

-Et comment va-t-il ?, questionna KyuHyun

-Il est exténué... Tu sais KyuHyun il a craquait devant moi, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Pourquoi prend-il ce commentaire au sérieux ?

-Je ne crois pas que la remarque de cette fille soit la seule raison., soupira KyuHyun.

DongHae le regarda, curieux.

-Hyung... Je l'ai vu..., murmura Kyu'

-Tu as vu quoi ?, interrogea DongHae

-YeSung, seul dans la salle de bain.

DongHae ouvrit de grands yeux. A vrai dire il n'était pas si choqué que ça. Lui aussi se faisait souvent plaisir seul... Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, leur contrat leur empêchait tout écartement du droit chemin. Ce n'est pas qu'il aimait vraiment ses plaisirs solitaires mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix pour se soulager de tout cette frustration et ce manque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

KyuHyun baissa la tête, il avait honte. Il avait honte parce qu'il n'avait rien fait, il avait regardé YeSung se masturber avec un regard désireux. Il se sentit rougir et DongHae eut l'air de le remarquer malgrès la pénombre.

-Tu l'as regardé n'est-ce pas ?

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas, se plongeant dans la contemplation du sol.

-Tu l'as désiré aussi ?, souffla DongHae en se rapprochant de son cadet.

-Quoi ?

KyuHyun écarquilla les yeux, pourquoi DongHae agissait-il de la sorte ? Oui KyuHyun avait désiré YeSung, oui il avait aimé le regarder... Mais comment son aîné pouvait le savoir. Encore une fois DongHae formula une réponse à la question muette de KyuHyun.

-Je ressens la même chose Kyu'. Peut-être qu'on devrait l'aider...

-Hein ? Comment ?

DongHae s'approcha encore un peu de son cadet et fit glisser sa main sur la cuisse de celui-ci.

-Comme ça.., souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur la partie si sensible de l'intimité du plus jeune.

KyuHyun laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

A l'autre bout du couloir, YeSung venait de sortir de la douche, il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, et partit rejoindre sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il ouvrit la porte doucement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller son colocataire. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte totalement il vit KyuHyun, debout en face de lui, torse nu, le regard plongé dans le sien.

-Kyu' tu dors pas ?, murmura YeSung en avançant dans la chambre.

Le cadet ne répondit rien.

-Ca va p...

YeSung ne finit pas sa phrase car quelqu'un venait de refermer la porte de leur chambre et un cliquetis lui fit comprendre que le verrou avait était tourné. Il fit face à la personne qui était à l'origine de ça et découvrit avec surprise DongHae.

-Hae ? Qu'est-ce que..

-Chuut, murmura DongHae.

YeSung ne comprenait plus rien. Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi s'était-il enfermé dans la chambre avec eux ? Il se tourna de nouveau vers KyuHyun et fut surpris de le voir beaucoup plus près de lui... un peu trop près.

-Kyu', murmura-t-il.

Le plus jeune ne dit rien, se baissa légèrement et effleura les lèvres de YeSung des siennes. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, heureux de sentir le doux contact des ces deux lamelles de chair. Il fut plus surpris lorsqu'il sentit la langue de KyuHyun se faire un passage jusqu'à la sienne et la caresser sensuellement. Il ne le repoussa pas, se dégoutant intérieurement d'aimer embrasser un homme, d'aimer embrasser son ami. Alors que les lèvres du maknae étaient toujours collées aux siennes, ils sentit deux mains froides se poser sur son ventre, lui arrachant un soupir étouffé. Un souffle chaud caressa sa nuque, DongHae les avait rejoint. KyuHyun s'écarta lentement du visage de son aîné et posa son front contre le sien.

-Je..., commença YeSung

-Tais-toi, sussura DongHae.

YeSung obéit et se tu alors que les lèvres de son cadet descendaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant frissoner. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Doucement deux mains dénouèrent la serviette qui était toujours autour de sa taille, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui de KyuHyun. Celui-ci se baissa lentement, posant un genoux au sol, puis un deuxième, ne détachant toujours pas son regard de celui de son hyung. Il lui fit un léger sourire avant d'embrasser l'intérieur de la cuisse de son aîné, qui soupira fortement. Il remonta, soufflant sur la virilité tendu de YeSung qui ne put empêcher un petit gémissement de sortir de ses lèvres entrouvertes. DongHae fit le tour de son aîné pour se retrouver en face de lui, KyuHyun à genoux entre eux deux. YeSung sentit deux lèvres chaudes l'encercler et un cri fut étouffé par DongHae qui venait de se pencher pour l'embrasser passionément. D'une main il immobilisa celles de son aîné et de l'autre il aggripa les cheveux de KyuHyun, imposant lui même un rythme soutenu aux mouvements de va et vient du maknae. Les jambes de YeSung tremblaient quelque peu. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus ce qu'il se passait, comment il s'était retrouvé dans sa chambre avec deux des ses amis, l'un entre ses jambes et l'autre, l'embrassant sans cesse. Mais par-dessus tout comment pouvait-il aimer ça ? Car oui il aimé sentir la langue de KyuHyun contre son sexe tendu et il aimait sentir celle de DongHae sur la sienne. DongHae accéléra le mouvement de sa main, forçant KyuHyun à faire de même augmentant encore plus le plaisir de YeSung. Celui-ci se libéra des lèvres de son cadet.

-Kyunah.., souffla-t-il.

Il se sentait proche de la petite mort, KyuHyun avait compris, il s'apprétait à se retirer mais DongHae l'en empêcha. YeSung ne put se retenir plus longtemps et déversa le fruit de sa jouissance dans la bouche du maknae. DongHae l'aida à se relever et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, recueillant à son tour le sperme de son aîné que le plus jeune n'avait pas avalé. YeSung le trouva écoeurant et pervers, mais il n'en fut que plus excité.

-T'es dégueulasse DongHae, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Alors qu'il mêlait sa langue à celle de DongHae, il mit la main de KyuHyun sur sa propre joue, la caressant doucement. Il la fit descendre le long de son cou et continua sur son torse plat, finement sculpté, l'obligeant à se toucher lui-même. Puis il attira cette main jusqu'à la ceinture de DongHae, faisant comprendre à son cadet ce qu'il désirait qu'il fasse. KyuHyun détacha la boucle de la dite ceinture, déboutonna le pantalon de DongHae et le fit descendre le long de ses cuisses avec une lenteur extrême. De son côté YeSung s'attelait à enlever le tee-shirt de son cadet, bien trop encombrant à son goût. DongHae se laissait faire, totalement soumis aux gestes de son aîné, comme hypnotiser par son regard profond et ses lèvres amoureuses. Il avait envie de lui plus que jamais, mais YeSung n'avait pas l'air décidé à accélérer les choses alors d'une voix halletante il lui demanda.

-YeSung... Pitié...

Le plus vieux le regarda d'un air sadique, après tout c'était de sa faute s'il en était arrivé là, s'il se retrouvait nu avec deux hommes. Il se sentit d'humeur perverse et un petit sourire en coin orna son visage.

-Ca te ferait trop plaisir Hae..., chuchota-t-il.

-Ah... YeSung.., suppliait DongHae tout en se frotant contre son aîné.

YeSung séloigna un peu de son cadet et attira KyuHyun à lui. Il prit sa main et mit deux de ses doigts dans la bouche de DongHae qui les lécha avec sensualité. KyuHyun avait chaud et se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son jean. YeSung obligea DongHae à se coller face au mur, le faisant lacher les doigts de KyuHyun, et d'une main baissa le caleçon bleu de DongHae.

-Hyung..., murmura KyuHyun,paniqué, en voyant que YeSung avançait, dangeureusement, sa main vers l'intimité de DongHae.

Il ferma les yeux et, en même temps qu'un petit cri sortait de la bouche de DongHae, il sentit ses doigts pénétrer dans un gouffre sans nom. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit les muscles du dos de DongHae se contracter et ses deux poings serrés posés contre le mur.

-Kyunaah.. Bouges les, lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

KyuHyun entendit la demande de son aîné mais ne fit rien, se contentant de fixer son dos. C'est alors que YeSung le força à bouger sa main, lui faisant faire des aller-retour à l'intérieur de DongHae. Celui-ci se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. KyuHyun finit par se griser des gémissements étouffés de son aîné et accéléra lui même le mouvement de sa main, YeSung le lacha et commença à déboutonner le pantalon du maknae. Il le baissa en même temps que son caleçon, dévoilant le pic de chair fièrement dressé. Il n'en fallut pas plus à KyuHyun pour retirer ses doigts de l'intimité de DongHae, qui laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. Il se positionna face à lui, commençant à la pénétrer lentement quand une affreuse douleur si fit sentir dans le bas de son dos. YeSung venait d'entrer en lui sans prévenir. Sous la force du coup de hanche du plus vieux, KyuHyun finit de pénétrer DongHae plus vite que prévu. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux alors que YeSung s'était immobilisé en lui. DongHae respirait fortement, attendant le premier mouvement du maknae. Mouvement qui vint lorsque YeSung donna son premier coup de rein, intimant le plus jeune à faire de même. Trois gémissement s'unirent, envahissant la pièce. Puis tout s'enchaîna, les coup de reins, les cris, les mouvements de hanches, les baisers volés, les gémissements et les caresses. Et enfin la jouissance, l'extase. KyuHyun se déversa à l'intérieur de DongHae, qui ne put se retenir plus longtemps et tacha le mur d'un liquide laiteux. Sentant les muscles de son cadet se resserer autour de sa virilité, YeSung explosa à son tour. Ils étaient tous essouflés, couverts de sueur et encore tremblant de leur récent orgasme.

-C'est dégueulasse... soupira YeSung en reprenant son souffle.

Certes c'était affreux pour lui, et ça l'était encore plus parce qu'il avait aimé et qu'il savait qu'il recommencerait certainement. Avec eux ou d'autres, peu importe.


End file.
